


Welcome Home Tadashi

by LokiOdinsonlover



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, Heartbreaking, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinsonlover/pseuds/LokiOdinsonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a scene that I thought up when I was thinking about Tadashi’s death and said hey, what would happen if Tadashi didn’t die in that fire but he forgot who he was and was pitted against his younger brother alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Tadashi

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well here is another story I thought up and slowly am regretting doing. This is just a scene that I thought up when I was thinking about Tadashi’s death and said hey, what would happen if Tadashi didn’t die in that fire but he forgot who he was and was pitted against his younger brother alone? Why would his friends not help him? Well let’s just say they were knocked unconscious and taken down from the older brother with his microbots and Baymax was shut down by an unconscious thought by Tadashi. Even alone Hiro would fight to try to save his brother. He was in there somewhere and he wasn’t going to give up on him.

“Please you have to remember Tadashi!” shouted the young hero to the unmasked man before him who looked just like his brother.

“Stop calling me that name!” The Tadashi look alike snarled, with the microbots blocking the short hero’s attempts at taking him down. “I don’t know who you think I am but I am not him!”

“I’ll bring you back even if it kills me!” Hiro yelled ignoring the other’s denials, determination burning in his brown eyes.

“As you wish!” Yokai roared. With a harsh movement of his hand the microbots rushed forward.

“NII-CHAN!!”

Time froze for a split second for the young man in the mask and just as suddenly a flood of memories rushed into his head. Chocolate brown eyes widened in shock.

 

_“Nii-chan! Play with me!” a five year old Hiro laughed holding his arms up to be picked up. A laugh came from him and picked up the toddler._

_“Ok, ok what would you like to play squirt?”_

_“Robots!”_

_“Nii-chan. . . I don’t feel well” a seven year old boy whimpered. Honey brown eyes softened._

_“Come here buddy I’ll take care of you.”_

_“Look Nii-san! I finished it I finished it! It’s it great!?” a nine year old crowed in triumph holding up a battle bot._

_“Unbelievable,” he said in amazement, “You made this by yourself?”_

_“Yup!”_

_“Wow, you are going to do great things Hiro.”_

_“Tadashi! Look I made it!” A thirteen year old Hiro shouted out with smug delight showing off his high school diploma._

_“You did great little brother.”_

_“you okay?” he asked over the wind._

_“Yeah!” was the other’s reply._

_“Are you hurt?” he asked._

_“No!”_

_“Then WHAT WERE YOU THNIKING?!” he yelled back at his brother behind him hitting him lightly, “Knucklehead!”_

_“When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?” he tapped his little brother’s head firmly._

_“What? Go to college like you, so people can tell me stuff I already know?” Hiro scoffed._

_“Unbelievable.”_

_“Welcome to nerd school, nerd.”_

_“Tadashi! NO!” Hiro yelled out gripping his brothers arm._

_“Callaghan is in there, someone has to help.”_

 

 

Those were his last words to his baby brother. He remembered now.

“Hiro?” Tadashi choked.

“Ta-Tadashi . . .” was the younger boy’s whispered reply.

Looking up the young man gasped in horror. The microbots he was controlling were buried into Hiro’s chest impaling him. Tadashi looked on in fear as blood dripped down the sides of the spike of machines, his BROTHER’S blood. When that finally sunk in he screamed.

“HIRO!” with a swiftness he didn’t know he possessed retracted the spike as smoothly as was aloud. The boy fell but was caught by the microbots controlled by Tadashi. With as much gentleness as was possible the bots brought the gravely injured teen to him. Falling to his knees the older Hamada cradled his baby brother in his arms. “Hold on Hiro! I’ll take you to Baymax or even the hospital and it will be alright! Just don’t leave me! Please just open your eyes!” he begged.

Slowly but surely Hiro did open up his brown eyes, eyes the same shade as Tadashi’s. How could he ignore that they were that same shade as his own when he didn’t remember it was right there! No HOW could forget his own brother!

“T-Tadashi,” his brother coked out through blood it seemed that he had a hard time focusing on his face.

“I’m right here buddy,” Tadashi whispered. “Just stay with me ok?”

For a moment Hiro’s eyes did focus on his big brother’s then he gave a blinding soft smile, “W-ell come h-home big b-brother,” was his whispered words while his life’s liquid dripping down his lips.

Tears began to fill his eyes, his brother all this time still was willing to smile at him after what he did to him. With a watery smile of his own he replied, “I’m home.”

“I l-love you, N-Nii-chan,” Hiro choked/whispered before starting to cough violently.

“Hiro!” Tadashi panicked, for the first time in his life he didn’t know what to do. “Just hold on a little longer help will come and you’ll be better in no time!”

Taking deep labored breaths the younger Hamada just gave a weak smile, “I-I love y-you, Nii-chan,” he murmured again.

Calming down a tad he gave a choked laugh. “I love you too little brother. Know this I’m not giving up on you Hiro.”

A gentle smile overcame the young brother’s face but then his eyes started to become unfocused, his labored breathing was slowing down till it completely stopped.

“No, no, no, no, no, no Hiro don’t stop fighting!” Tadashi nearly shouted, “You were going to help so many people, buddy, so many! Don’t give up just yet! . . .” Brown eyes watered in anguish then spilled over in little rivers.

“HIRO!!!!!!!!!!!” A big brother cried out in grief.

_‘Hiro, you have lots of great ideas! Remember . . . no idea is a bad idea. Every good invention needs to start somewhere!’ Love Tadashi._

**Author's Note:**

> AN: -wail- Never thought I would do something like this so poor Hiro! And poor Tadashi he will have to suffer with doing this to his brother by his own hand! What have I DONE?! I so want someone to take this idea and put it into a chapter story but with a happier ending to it though. I have no idea why I made it end like that, guess I was a little depressed at the moment and wanted to vent. Well hope you cried along with me and like this little story to death! . . . Too soon? –falls on bed crying-


End file.
